


A Different Perspective

by AnonCat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Body Swap, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Yaoi, body switch, rivarmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonCat/pseuds/AnonCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Prompt fill for the SnK Kink Meme] </p><p>Levi and Armin awaken to find themselves in one another's bodies- and Armin takes advantage of it! Yes indeed, Armin in Levi's body proceeds to dom the hell out of Levi in Armin's body. Pardon the chunk of plot leading up to the smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the original prompt and fill: http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/3666.html?thread=6530642#cmt6530642

When Levi awoke, the first thing he was aware of was that he was _not_ in his own bed and that he was _not_ alone. Bolting upright, he tried to ignore the uncharacteristic way in which his vision swam. 

And promptly fell off the bunk bed he had mysteriously found himself in. 

Groaning softly, Levi cursed under his breath, vowing to find and _strangle_ whoever was pulling this stunt on him. He was more than a little annoyed when the Kirstein boy materialized beside his head-apparently he occupied the bunk directly beneath the one Levi had fallen off of. 

“Whoa, Armin, dude… where’d you learn to cuss like that?” 

Levi’s face twisted into a grimace. Jean looked sleepy, certainly, but sleepy enough to mistake _him_ for _Armin Arlert?_ They didn’t even look _remotely_ alike. 

“Open your damn eyes, brat!” he snapped, and then promptly slapped both hands over his mouth. The words were his, but the voice… was most certainly not. 

Jean quirked one eyebrow, looking bewildered. “’Brat?’” he echoed, although he seemed too drowsy to be genuinely angry. “You sound like Corporal Levi! Don’t tell me you’re trying to imitate him now? Armin, bro, it’s not gonna work.” 

Thoroughly confused and somewhat panicked, Levi removed his hands from his mouth and looked down at them. They looked thinner than he remembered his hands looking, and paler as well. Trying to swallow his dread, he looked down at the rest of ‘his’ body and nearly screamed. 

“What the fuck?!” 

This body was _certainly_ not his- scrawnier, dressed in questionably clean blue pajamas, and most definitely younger. One hand flew to his head; his hair felt considerably longer, and a brief inspection revealed it to be golden-blonde in color. Scrambling to his feet, he tried to steady himself despite the unfamiliar view of the world. 

“Armin?” Jean queried, sounding genuinely concerned as he pushed himself upright. “Are you okay?” 

“No!” Levi retorted, and then gave a horrifyingly uncharacteristic squeal at the sound of his unfamiliar voice. “Fuck, no, _fuck_ I am _not_ okay!! And I am _not_ Armin Arlert, and _someone_ is about to find their sick head fucking separated from their body!” 

And, before Jean could question it, ‘Armin’ had bolted from the room, leaving his squad-mate to groan, bury his head in his pillow, and dismiss the whole incident as an extremely bizarre dream. 

… … … 

After splashing his face repeatedly with cold water, Levi was forced to admit that this nightmare was, indeed, real. Staring into the mirror, he tried to see himself- the expression was his, certainly, but the shimmering blue eyes most certainly were _not_ ; the posture was his, but the delicate body and nearly feminine curve to his face was _not_. 

“ _Fuck_ …” Lance Corporal Levi groaned, bending over the sink. “Fuck!!” 

_Alright, think rationally._ Returning his gaze to the mirror, Levi tried desperately to order his thoughts. _If I’m in Arlert’s body… then he must be in mine. Fuck, how could this have happened?_ Using one hand to push the shock of blonde bangs away from his face, he peered at himself in the mirror. _We’ve been fooling around a bit (Well,_ I’ve _been fooling around with_ him _a bit, I suppose), but I fool around with a_ lot _of people! This has never happened with Erwin, and I've been fucking him for_ years _!!_

Deciding that it was beyond his capabilities to figure out, Levi briefly entertained the notion of going to Hanji for help. _But the bitch probably wouldn’t believe me…_ he acknowledged reluctantly, _and even if she did, she’d rather laugh at me than help._ He briefly considered going to Erwin, but decided quickly that he risked molestation if he went to _that_ perverted old man. Glancing in the mirror, he noted the hot blush that had risen to his cheeks at the thought. _Damn, this brat blushes easily,_ he thought with a grimace. He had already known that, of course- it was one of the many things that made the blonde scandalously attractive to his commander. Glancing down grimly, he remembered how quick and intense _that_ reaction was for the brat, as well. _Great. Well fuck, I just got hard thinking about fucking_ myself. _Damn._

Sighing, Levi eventually decided that confronting Armin Arlert himself was the best bet. The brat was almost as smart as Hanji, and considerably less likely to molest him than Erwin. Trying to keep his gait steady, he crept form the bathroom he had ducked into and promptly tripped over his own feet. Cursing violently, he gave silent thanks that the hallway was empty; even if anyone had seen his fall, they wouldn’t be able to identify him as _him._ But the simple fact was, he was unused to the brat’s legs- longer and more delicate than his own. His own stride was too short and powerful, and he tripped over the air twice more before he actually arrived at his own room. 

Stumbling against the door at last, he tried the knob and found it locked. Scowling, he threw his shoulder against it, and- 

“Fuck!!” 

Levi felt ‘his’ body bounce against the wood, yelping with pain at the impact. Clutching his shoulder, he scowled furiously at the loathsomely weak body he had found himself in. That wouldn’t have hurt at all if he was himself. 

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck!!_ ” 

Kicking the door only got similar results, and eventually Levi was pounding furiously at the wood with all the strength he _didn’t_ have. The noise was starting to draw attention, even so early in the morning, but Levi was far beyond caring. 

“I know you’re in there, brat!!” he yelled, in an unfamiliar, squeaky voice. “Fuck, Arlert, let me in!! It’s my room, fuck, _my room!!_ And my body besides!!” 

There was sudden laugh from the other side of the door, and Levi froze. Now _that_ was his voice, although it had admittedly been a while since he had heard himself laugh. Then the door swung open, revealing a playfully smirking Lance Corporal Levi. 

“I figured it was only a matter of time before you paid a visit, considering our little predicament.” 

Levi fumed at the brat’s impudence. “Don’t use my face for expressions like that,” he spat, trying to force his way in and finding himself held promptly at arm’s length. 

“Heichou, you're making a scene,” Armin said, the expression on his borrowed face twisting into an evil little grin. Levi has seen such expressions before, but they had always seemed endearingly submissive- now, however, he felt nervousness tingle through his whole body. 

“Let me in, Arlert,” he said, trying to sound intimidating and probably failing. Armin did step back, but made it clear that it was of his own accord and not because of Levi’s squeaky order. He shut the door with a soft click, latching it before he strolled over to Levi’s desk. 

“Well, this is an interesting situation,” he observed calmly, sitting down and propping his feet up on his commander’s desk. Levi growled with displeasure at the obvious power play. 

“I don’t know how the _hell_ this happened,” he growled, “but get the _fuck_ out of my body. And stop getting mud from your shoes on my goddamn desk!” 

Armin’s borrowed face twisted into a disbelieving grin. “I’m not especially thrilled with the situation either, _Heichou,_ but I’m not sure there’s anything I can do. I don’t have any information about how this happened or why, so I can’t even begin to think of how to reverse it.” 

“Well come up with something!” Levi snapped. “This fucking body of yours is… irritating!” 

Armin raised his eyebrows. “Oh, and you think I haven’t been having trouble all morning? For one thing, I reek of cleaning products. For another, your legs are too damn short. Oh, sorry about your toothbrush, by the way.” 

“Th-the fuck did you do to my toothbrush?!” Levi demanded, feeling faint. 

“Broke it,” Armin replied with a shrug. “You’re a lot stronger than me, and apparently I gripped it a bit too tightly while I was brushing my teeth this morning.” 

“You _used my toothbrush?!_ ” Levi was nearly hysterical, but Armin only stared at him patronizingly. 

“On _your own teeth_. Besides, I think we have other priorities, Heichou.” 

“Get out of my body…!!” Even to Levi’s own ears it sounded whimpering and pathetic. With his own voice, Levi didn’t have to worry about sounding intimidating- it came naturally. Winey and pitiful, apparently, was what came naturally to Armin. 

Armin’s eyes flashed, a dark expression that rightfully belonged to Levi. “Let’s say I _could_ turn us back,” he said slowly, rising from the desk and stalking out from behind it. Levi noted with some resentment that he _wasn’t_ tripping over his own feet, although he seemed to be moving with his own flair inside his borrowed body. “Would you beg me? On your knees?” 

“Fuck off!” Levi spat, but was surprised to feel tears in his eyes. One hand flying to his face, he exclaimed, “Ah, fuck! Why do you cry so easily, brat?!” 

Armin’s expression twisted again, into a grin that even Levi couldn’t help but flinch at. It seemed that Armin’s nasty expressions, when paired with Levi’s naturally threatening face, were fairly the most terrifying thing in the world. He took a step forward and Levi shrunk instinctually, his body behaving more nervously than he would have liked. 

“Apparently because it makes me very attractive.” 

“What the fuck, brat?!” Trying to hide behind his usually intimidating demands, Levi winced at how timid he sounded. Armin took another step forward. 

“I never realized, of course,” he said, his grin stretching further, “why I seemed like such easy prey to everyone- to you, to Jean… even to Erwin-Danchou. I'm not submissive by nature, you see.” 

Levi felt his back hit a wall; groping for the doorknob, he decided that he would definitely take Hanji’s teasing over this terrifying little brat who had hijacked his body. The door, however, was locked, and no amount of frantic banging would change that, as had already been shown. Then a hand slammed against his narrow chest, making him gasp as the air was forced from his lungs. 

“Sorry,” Armin purred, although his tone inferred that he was most certainly _not_ sorry. “I’m not used to my own strength yet.” 

Levi tried to snarl, but it came out as helpless whimper. “Get… away from me…” he said softly. In his own voice, it would have sounded irate and fearsome; in Armin’s, it sounded tremulous and pleading. 

“Keep crying for me, Heichou,” Armin growled softly, that wicked grin still in place. “Just like I cry for you.” 

“Stop! Get the fuck away from me!” Levi repeated, flustered and horrified at how hot his face was flushed. “Armin Arlert, I _order_ you-!” 

Armin laughed suddenly, a wicked sound that made Levi flinch. “Really, Heichou? You’re ordering me to stop? I don’t think that’s going to work, not this time.” 

Levi stiffened as he felt his shoulders grabbed; his shirt torn and sent fluttering to the floor. Snarling with fury (though it came out more squeaky than he intended), he tried to wrench his himself free and found it impossible. Jerking his whole body, his snarl dissolved into a whimper as he realized, suddenly, that he was entirely helpless. 

“Don’t look so shocked, Heichou!” Armin said, eyebrows arching as if in genuine surprise. “You do this to _me_ every time you get the chance; why so reluctant to have the tables turned?” 

“… Please…” Levi whimpered finally, hating the tears that were flowing from his eyes. “Don’t fucking do this…” 

Armin’s expression softened; slowly, deliberately, he trailed his hand along the other’s chest. Then he raised his hand again, cupping his own soft face and gazing into his own wide, blue eyes, and wiped at Levi’s tears with one thumb. 

“I’ll be gentle, Heichou,” he said, eyes wide and earnest. “I’ll be gentle… just like you always are.” 

Levi felt a sob rising in his throat and fought it down. Even already reduced to tears by this damned weak body, he still had his pride. But then his pants were down, cold air rushing in around his half-erect shaft and making him whimper. Armin stooped; licked at it experimentally. 

“Hello, what do we have here?” he purred. “Heichou’s been getting turned on by all this ‘unwanted’ attention?” 

Levi screwed his eyes shut, trying to keep his breathing steady. “Shit… shit…! Stop it! Stop, _please_!” 

“’Stop?’” Armin echoed innocently, coming back up to eye-level. “Ah- in your vocabulary, that means ‘go ahead and fuck me senseless,’ doesn’t it?” 

“No!” Levi cried, unable to keep his tone level with his breathing ragged and his dick throbbing softly with arousal. “No means fucking _no_!” He tried again to get free, accustomed to being the stronger of the two, yet again he found himself held down. 

“Oh, Heichou…” Armin murmured, stretching up slightly to plant several kisses along his wriggling commander’s atypically soft jawline. “But I want you. And I know you’ll… come around by the end.” 

Levi barely had time to panic before he found himself pinned to the ground, head spinning with dizziness from the sudden flip. A sob was wrenched from him as Armin grabbed his shaft and jerked, repeatedly. Trying to wriggle free, Levi found himself completely pinned beneath the other boy, their physical strengths incomparable, as usual. 

Except this time, Levi was _not_ the one in control. 

“No… _no…!!_ ” he shrieked, fear ripping through him at the thought- at the idea of losing the control he clung to so desperately. His sobs came harder and more ragged as he fought in vein to escape, but was held fast by powerful hands. Teeth sunk into his collarbone and he gasped; it was the first time in a long time he had been on the receiving end of a bite, and this one was hard enough to draw blood. “Ahh!!” 

“Oh, look at that,” Armin purred, one hand drifting back to his commander’s member. “Does Heichou _like_ to be bitten?” he teased, fingering the other’s swollen length. 

Levi sobbed softly; he often asked the same question when _his_ brutal nips and nibbles excited Armin, obviously against the blonde’s wishes. His borrowed body was responding as it always did; as he always made it. 

“Armin, I’m serio- ahh--!” he began, but cut off as Armin’s powerful hands- his hands, _his_ hands!! –grasped his hips. The skin around his midsection was incredibly sensitive, and he cried out in a mixture of fear and pleasure. Armin bent his head, using his tongue to play with Levi’s sensitive nipples- _so_ sensitive…! Levi gasped with the sensation, whimpering with panic as his body began to act against his will, responding to his assaulter’s affections. 

“Enjoying yourself, yet?” Armin murmured, nibbling teasingly at the rosy bud he had taken into his mouth. “I want to hear you sing some more, Heichou.” 

“Sto- shahh…!” Levi tried to say, but his breath was stolen by the attention his body was receiving. His erection was throbbing painfully by this time, despite his intentions. This wasn’t lost on Armin, who was grinning evilly again. 

“So eager, Heichou,” he murmured, licking leisurely up the other’s neck. Levi shivered with revulsion and excitement as his throat was nibbled and kissed; his jawline traced by Armin’s hot tongue. 

“Fuck…!” he whimpered, trying to cling to some sheds of dignity or indignation through the fog of pleasure. “Armin…!” 

Suddenly, Levi felt himself pulled up; flipped; thrust down by strong hands. He gasped with pain as his knees hit the floor, and then collapsed forward onto his elbows. He tried to scramble away, but felt his hair grabbed brutally, yanking him back. Crying out in pain, he felt his whole body shiver violently beneath Armin’s borrowed strength. 

“Oh Heichou…” Armin purred, and Levi was aware of him wrestling briefly, one-handedly, with his pants. Panic rippling down his spine like lightning, he tried again to wriggle away, but only shrieked as his hair was pulled harder, head wrenched back as he strained forward. 

“Armin, Armin please, please, please…!!” he sobbed, all pretenses of pride or anything else forgotten. The loss of control was terrifying and strangely euphoric; his tears the perfect blend of fear and bliss. He didn’t know what he was begging for, just thought that he should beg for something, for _anything…_

“Please… what?” Armin crooned, using his free hand to play with Levi’s borrowed ass, rounded and soft. Levi gasped with electric pleasure; his own body wasn’t nearly as easily excited, and his back arched involuntarily as Armin slid one finger inside his entrance. 

“Ah--! Fuck me!” he cried, tears rolling down his face as he wailed it. “Fuck me, please! Get the fuck to it already!” 

Armin chuckled- a dark, playful sound that made Levi moan softly with desire. He hated himself for begging; hated himself for wanting it. But nothing mattered- he had no responsibilities, in that moment; no power of his own. It all lay with Armin. 

And there was something terribly, erotically freeing about that. 

“What do you want, Heichou?” Armin asked softly, leaning forward and nibbling Levi’s ear. “Tell me.” 

“Fuck me…!!” Levi gasped out, through his tears and panic. “Fuck me, please, fuck me _hard_ …! Fuck me into the ground…!” 

Armin smirked, enjoying the power rippling through his borrowed limbs; the feeling of his partner squirming beneath him. Letting Levi thrash in anticipation for a moment longer, he positioned himself, feeling more than a bit perverted for finding his own ass so very attractive. 

Levi gasped as pain exploded at the base of his spine, pleasure radiating through every inch of him. He wailed aloud as Armin’s borrowed length filled him, and Armin gave a feral growl as his partner’s tight heat closed around him. 

“Yes!!” Levi shrieked, nails scraping at the stone floor. “Ah-!” His own body wasn’t nearly as sensitive; the pleasure was so intense that it was frying his brain, accented perfectly by the pain of the sudden penetration and size of his own length buried deep inside him. 

Armin didn’t allow him to adjust; Levi didn’t mind, screaming in the sweetest way as Armin moved in and out, his movements perfectly controlled. He struck his partner’s prostrate precisely with each thrust, hearing his own voice singing out as Levi writhed beneath him. 

“Oh _fuck_ yes, harder… harder…!!” Levi sobbed into the ground, eyes tightly shut as he braced himself against the floor. “ _Fuck,_ I’m going to… going to…!!” He could usually outlast his partners; Armin certainly wasn’t having any trouble yet. But the younger man’s body hadn’t gained that sort of stamina yet, and Levi felt his back arch violently as his hips bucked. 

Suddenly, a hand appeared on Levi’s borrowed length; Armin was gasping, too, but grinning slightly. 

“Not yet…” he whispered, continuing to thrust in and out, in and out; more forcefully, more accurately with each thrust. Levi keened his frustration as the tight grip on his cock prevented his climax, then let his head hang as he panted roughly. 

“Armin…!” he whimpered, straining against his partner and into him at the same time. “Armin, please…!! Ah- aaah--!!” 

Letting his head tip back, Armin cried out softly as he came into his partner- into his own body. At the same instant he released Levi’s borrowed cock, and the other released his load with a loud wail. Then Levi hit the ground, panting and exhausted; Armin dropped down a moment later, not nearly as tired but still quite overwhelmed by the whole experience. Slowly he sank down to lie beside Levi, laughing softly as he brushed golden hair out of his partner’s face. 

“You’re lucky,” he whispered, kissing his own forehead and making Levi shiver with pleasure. “A gorgeous partner like me _and_ this body? I never realized how hot I sound during sex.” 

“And I never realized what a sadistic bastard I am,” Levi replied with a huff. Armin raised one eyebrow, and then it was Levi’s turn to smile tiredly. “Fine, so I did. But I had no clue what it felt like to be on the receiving end of it.” 

Wordlessly, Armin dragged the other to him; Levi had never liked aftercare, but for once he didn’t think he minded. In fact, it felt so nice that he pledged to let his partners coax him into cuddling, perhaps just a bit more often, as he drifted to sleep. 

… … … 

Neither Levi nor Armin ever figured out what had caused their mysterious body-swap; they had each woken in their own bodies, Armin complaining good-naturedly about a sore ass and whoever’s fault that was. Levi had smirked, happy to have his own face back, and indulgently carried the blonde to the showers where he took full advantage of the body he now had possession of once again. 

And things went on as they had. 

However, every once in a while… Levi allowed himself to be tied to the bed and fucked breathless by his supposedly submissive partner, who was rather delighted to oblige.


End file.
